


100 Days with Secretary Son

by xxstk122



Series: Secretary Son & CEO Yoo [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: But none of the boys are getting pregnant ok, Fluff, M/M, Office Party, Office au!, Pregnancy, Secretary Hyunwoo, Showki, ceo kihyun, getting drunk, they talk about bread a lot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstk122/pseuds/xxstk122
Summary: Kihyun has to hire a temporary secretary and Son Hyunwoo, surely being overqualified for the job, applies for this position
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Secretary Son & CEO Yoo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688767
Comments: 52
Kudos: 180





	1. Gather & Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!! This is my first chaptered fic so I'm kinda nervous ^^ but hopefully you enjoy reading!!

Kihyun scans the 5th resume in his hands.

Or was this the 6th? He doesn’t remember anymore.

Countless of people have went in and out his office for the past few days. His patience was wearing thin. He could have used this time to do actual work. Looking for a replacement was not easy. Soojin was amazing at her job. Kihyun could only pray someone half as decent and as smart would come through the doors.

Soojin was Kihyun’s secretary ever since he was appointed as the new CEO 2 years ago. She was always keeping things in check for Kihyun. Working over time to make sure everything was good to go. They have gotten pretty close over the years. Kihyun appreciates a person who does well in their work. So when Soojin told him that she was finally pregnant, Kihyun was over the moon. Feeling as excited as she did. But that also meant Kihyun had to find a temporary competent replacement.

* * *

“It’s gonna be fine Kihyun, I can help you with the interview if you want to?” Soojin says

“No, no. You’ve already shortlisted people. That’s more than enough. You should go home now and rest before it gets too late.” Kihyun replies

Soojin giggles at her “I’m fine Ki. A little over time won’t do me harm.”

Kihyun raises a brow at her “How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Be all.. energetic and smiley? I thought by now your hormones would be all over the place and your back would hurt and your feet will swell”

“Oh they do” she stretches a bit and lets out a groan “They fucking do”

“Then how?” Kihyun asks again

“Because I just think about how happy me and Youngjae will be when our baby is born. We’re gonna be a happy family. All of this pain is worth it, because he’ll finally be a father like he has dreamt of and I’ll be a mother like I always wanted to be” She answers with a bright smile on her face

Kihyun stares at her in awe. She was literally glowing just talking about the person she loves. A person she’s soon going to have a family with like they always dreamed of.

“It’s okay, you’ll find yours soon too!” She quips

“Huh? A what?”

“A person you love, silly!”

“Eh?” Kihyun’s eyes widen “I don’t know Soojin. I’ve never really thought of it. I’m too busy working all the time. I don’t really have the time to look for it, you know?”

“You don’t _have_ to look for it. Maybe it will find you!” Soojin enthusiastically replies

“Yeah yeah whatever, let’s just get this done so we can go home” he waves it off dismissively

It was stuck in his mind though. Maybe when he has free time. Maybe when it’s the right time.

* * *

Kihyun sighs as he scans the last resume on his desk.

Finally the last interview for the day.

A knock comes to his door.

“Come in and take a seat please” without looking up to the person walking in. He continues to scan the resume.

_Son Hyunwoo._

_28 years old._

_Hmm? Someone older than me? Kinda weird._

_Studied Business Management_

_In Seoul university???????_

_Top 3 in his class?!_

“Good afternoon sir, I’m Son Hyun-”

“Why are you here?” Kihyun asks abruptly

“I think I’m fit for this job if you’d let me have the opportunity I can show you-”

“No really. You’re older than me. Has more experience. Studied in one of the best schools in Korea. Graduated top 3 in your class. You are overqualified as hell?” Kihyun says with a stern voice

“Ah.. it’s because I want to learn first hand how a business runs from a CEO. I know this is a temporary job of 100 days, I’m planning to start my own business soon so I thought this would be good experience to see everything first hand before doing it myself” the man says shyly while scratching his head

“And what business is this? Why would I hire you if you’re a potential competitor Mr. Son?” the younger crosses his arms and looks at him directly

“A bakery sir. I know your company is part of a big corporation that handles different products but none of them cater to food or bread in particular. Since this is a company that caters to everyday lifestyle clothes, I believe it wouldn’t be a direct competitor but it is still inclined with product selling which includes various target markets and audiences” Hyunwoo replies with a determined voice

“Hmm..” Kihyun hums. As expected of someone who has graduated top 3 in his class.

Kihyun stands up and turns to look at the window.

“I-I’m sorry if I said too much Sir-”

“When can you start?” Kihyun asks with his back still turned away from him

“As soon as you want Sir”

“Okay, come in tomorrow at 8AM” Kihyun says and finally turns around

Hyunwoo stands up and bows “Thank you Sir Yoo. I will do my best with this job. I will see you tomorrow 8 AM”

Kihyun waves his hand “ok ok. Mr. Son you may go now”

Hyunwoo bows once again and exits the room.

Kihyun plops down on his seat.

Is he making the right decision? This person was more like an apprentice rather than a secretary. He had no other experience with being a secretary but only jobs related directly to sales.

Hopefully being top 3 in his class meant he was capable for this job.

* * *

DAY 1

Kihyun arrives at the office and he sees Hyunwoo already standing awkwardly outside his office.

“Good morning Sir Yoo” Hyunwoo bows

“Good morning Mr. Son, you’re on time” Kihyun eyes him

“Of course Sir”

“Ok come in the office, I’ll teach you the basics of Soojin’s work and the current timeline and projects. It’s gonna be a bit fast paced since Soojin did a lot of work for me. Hope you can catch up” Kihyun opens a his laptop and hands over a folder full of paper.

Kihyun spent the whole morning explaining Hyunwoo everything.

From the company policies to company brand to the current work that was left by Soojin. Thankfully Hyunwoo was very attentive and asked questions when necessary. His business degree came in handy when explaining things about sales and partnerships.

It was around lunch time when they got to finish discussing.

“Wanna go for lunch?” Kihyun asks

“Would that be alright Sir?” Hyunwoo questions

“Of course, me and Soojin eat together all the time. Come on” Kihyun says while he walks out the door and presses the button for the elevator.

Hyunwoo stands quietly beside him.

It takes a while for the elevator to arrive. They were on the 8th floor out of a 11 storey building by the way.

Normally Soojin would’ve been chatting his ears off about some video she saw on facebook about a dog or funny cat but Hyunwoo.. he was just there. Silent. Not initiating a conversation or anything.

_The hell.. this is so awkward._

Kihyun wanted to face palm himself but thankfully the elevator arrives.

There were lots of other people so he was saved from making a conversation this time.

They stepped out to the cafeteria. A lot of people are already lining up to buy food.

“This is our cafeteria. It’s open from 10AM to 4PM. Lunch is different everyday. There’s also snacks in the morning and the afternoon.” Kihyun explains it to his new secretary

“Snacks? Like bread?” Hyunwoo looks around the room

“Oh yeah, you plan to start a bakery, right? Maybe you can check the bread from here. Although I warn you it’s not like the freshest because it’s all like simple and fastly made.” He walks to the end of the line and grabs a tray for him. Hyunwoo follows beside him.

“Well I guess I’ll try for myself when I can” Hyunwoo nods and looks at the lunch provided today.

Kihyun picks his lunch and pays for it. Hyunwoo does the same and they sit on a table. They start eating quietly. Neither of them really initiating a conversation.

“Yah!! Kihyun-ah!!!” a voice rang out approaching them

Kihyun doesn’t even turn his head while Hyunwoo is quite surprised for someone to call the CEO casually out loud. He sees a man with blonde hair with a colorful outfit.

“What do you want, Minhyuk?” Kihyun asks while ‘Minhyuk’ sits beside him with his own tray of food

“Nothing! I just haven’t seen you for a bit!” Minhyuk says energetically

“You mean over the weekend?” Kihyun’s voice is uninterested and just continues eating

“Yeah!!!!” Minhyuk smiles brightly “Oh and who is this?” he turns to face Hyunwoo

“Hello. I’m Son Hyunwoo. I’m Sir Yoo’s new temporary secretary.” Hyunwoo introduces himself

“Oooooh! Kihyun finally hired someone huh? I thought Soojin would have had to bring her baby to work because you were so fussy about a replacement” Minhyuk says with a laugh

Kihyun doesn’t respond but only hits Minhyuk’s arm with his elbow.

“Ouch! Anyways.. I’m Lee Minhyuk, head of the Creative Team here. Nice to meet you Hyunwoo-ssi” the blonde man smiles at him and starts eating as well

“He’s older than us Minhyuk” Kihyun softly scolds his friend

“Oh! What should I call you then?” Minhyuk asks Hyunwoo

“Ah, just Hyunwoo is fine, Mr. Lee” Hyunwoo replies as a matter of fact

“None of that Mr. Lee! Do you know how many Lees there are here? It’s Minhyuk please!”

“There are also lots of Minhyuks” Kihyun jabs at his friend

They laugh at Kihyun’s remark. Minhyuk continues to chatter the both of them during lunch while they input a bit here and there. Even Hyunwoo was feeling comfortable with Minhyuk already.

_At least he isn't appalled by Minhyuk. This seems to be going well._

* * *

DAY 18

> [ Soojin ]: Hey Kihyun!! How’s the new secretary?

> [ Kihyun ]: Hi Soojin. Sorry for the late reply. He’s doing good so far. He’s successfully written minutes of meetings and arranged for several deliveries and meetings.

> [ Soojin ]: Ohhoooo~ I guess I did pick the right candidates hmmm

> [ Kihyun ]: I was the one who hired him :P By the way, how are you feeling? You’re due next week right?

> [ Soojin ]: Whatever! I still chose him! >:P Yeah, in a bout 4 days. I’m kinda nervous but excited ya know?

> [ Kihyun ]: I’m sure you’d be fine! You’d been through the hell of this office already

> [ Soojin ]: Haha you’re right. I kinda miss being there :/ I hope you won’t replace me with your new secretary!! I’m just on maternal leave ok!

> [ Kihyun ]: Don’t worry about anything else other than getting that precious human into this world! Bye, I gotta go. Take care!

Kihyun smiles at their conversation. Hyunwoo was doing good. It’s been a few weeks and he hasn’t really had any problems with his new secretary. Although sometimes it there would still be awkward silences between them. Kihyun still felt weird about having an older secretary to work under him.

He hears a knock on his door and snaps out of his thoughts.

“Come in” Kihyun scans the documents on his desks

“Sir Yoo, Mr. Tanaka wants to schedule a meeting with you by the next 2 weeks, is Wednesday okay?”

“Where would the meeting be? His or ours?”

“At their office, sir”

“Hmm. Okay. No problem. Would that be all?”

“Actually there is one more thing..”

Kihyun looks up from what he was reading to see Hyunwoo awkwardly shuffling his feet

“Yes Mr. Son?”

“About that..” Hyunwoo starts slowly “Can you call me Hyunwoo? Mr. Son makes me feel a bit too old?”

Kihyun blinks in confusion “H-hyunwoo?”

“Yes sir. I would appreciate it.” Hyunwoo smiles at him

“O-okay. Hyunwoo is that all?” Kihyun stutters. Feels a bit weird to call someone older than you so casually.

“That was all Sir Yoo. Thank you” Hyunwoo bows and exits the room.

_Was it this weird with Soojin as well?_

_Ah why am I suddenly feeling warm? I feel embarrassed for some reason._

* * *

DAY 34

“Good morning Sir Yoo. I just want to remind you that you have a meeting with Mr. Tanaka later at 2 PM”

Kihyun nods in acknowledgement “Tell Mr. Ong to have the car ready by 1 PM”

“Sir, Mr. Ong is absent for today. He has an emergency at home. I’m afraid all the other drivers have been booked for this day as well” Hyunwoo says apologetically

“What? Ugh! I guess I’ll take a cab then” Kihyun stands up and fixes his things that he will be bringing. He’s kinda pissed at the timing, cabs are really hard to get this season. The traffic was getting awful too.

“I can drive for you Sir” Hyunwoo offers and Kihyun is surprised by his words

“Uhmm.. I mean, you can but don’t you have other things to do?” Kihyun wants to make sure he wouldn’t be imposing on someone else’s work day.

“I’m done for the day, I can do the others tomorrow” Hyunwoo replies

“Oh! Then sure… uhh.. do you know where they keep the keys?” Kihyun continues to prepare his things. Why does he feel more nervous now? Soojin never drove him to meetings before.. because she didn’t know how to in the first place. So going to meetings were like concentration minutes to gather all his courage and review everything. He was quite young for a CEO after all. A lot of times the people he meets with don’t really take him that seriously. They think they could fool him because he was new and naive but they couldn’t be more wrong.

Hyunwoo shakes his head “No, I don’t”

“Alright. We’ll get it together. Get yourself ready. We leave in 10 minutes”

“Yes sir” Hyunwoo bows and goes to his desk to fetch his things.

Kihyun picks up his phone on his desk and texts Minhyuk.

> [ Kihyun ]: Hyunwoo is driving me to my meeting

> [ Minhyuk ]: Oh? Where’s Mr. Ong?

> [ Kihyun ]: Had a family emergency

> [ Minhyuk ]: Have fun with Hyunwoo then kkkkkk :>

> [ Kihyun ]: What????

> [ Minhyuk ]: Oh you know, CEO falls in love with his secretary that kind of k-drama thing!

> [ Kihyun ]: Nothing of the sort will happen!!

> [ Minhyuk ]: Then why did you text me huh? Are you nervous? Ooooh~

> [ Kihyun ]: Because someone might look for me! And they always somehow ask you since you always sit with us at lunch!

> [ Minhyuk ]: Blah blah! Details details! Have fun! :P

> [ Kihyun ]: I’m blocking you

> [ Minhyuk ]: I gotta go Ki, have to meet with models. Goodluck with that meeting. Don’t be too nervous ok? You can do it! Kihyunnie fighting! \\( O 3O)/

Kihyun sighs and put his phone down. A smile present on his face. His nerves have gone down. Well at least for now. He takes a deep breath and double checks his things. He sees that Hyunwoo has also gathered his things as well. He steps out of his office and stands beside Hyunwoo’s desk.

“You ready to go?” Kihyun asks

“Ah yes Sir” Hyunwoo stands up and follows Kihyun to the elevator

They proceed to the basement and ask the security guard there for the keys of the car. The car is somewhat stylish. As expected of a company car for the CEO. Kihyun sits at the front beside the driver’s side. Usually he’d be in the backseat but he wasn’t with Mr. Ong today, he was with his secretary who he has quite grown comfortable with.

They drive to Mr. Tanaka’s office. It wasn’t very far, about a 40 minute drive without traffic. They still have plenty of time anyways.

Kihyun starts fidgeting with his fingers. He was getting nervous again. Usually he’d text or have a conversation with someone to take his mind off it but Soojin isn’t here and Minhyuk was already busy for sure.

He closes his eyes and releases a shaky breath louder than he had intended to.

“You know, the bread in the cafeteria seems okay” Hyunwoo suddenly speaks up, breaking the silence in the car “They’re kinda cold but at least they don’t taste right out bad” he adds

Kihyun looks at him in confusion “Huh?”

“They could be better if they were served fresh but not everyone has that luxury of getting fresh baked bread in the afternoon. That’s why I want to make a bakery of my own. I think everyone has the right to satisfy their bread craving” Hyunwoo laughs a little while he steals a glance at Kihyun then goes back to focus on the road in front of him.

“Bread craving?” Kihyun laughs a little at this

“Yes like when you wake up and wanna eat bread or you got out of work and wanna eat bread. Like those feeling. It’s such a funny motive right?” Hyunwoo smiles wide

“Hmm.. Not at all” Kihyun shakes his head “You want to create something in order to provide for people and make them happy. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Ahh.. Now I’m kind of embarrassed. You make it sound like such a big deal” the tips of Hyunwoo’s ears turn red

“Oh? But it is! Starting your own business is _ALWAYS_ a big deal. It takes a lot of courage and careful planning to do so.Also bread is good. There’s different kinds of bread for everyone you know? There are baguettes, raisin bread, coffee buns and so much more” Kihyun’s voice was gradually getting higher, a sign that he’s getting excited at what he was saying.

“What kind of bread do you like?” Hyunwoo asks him. Maybe someday he can ask Kihyun for his opinion on his favorite bread.

“Well… I don’t _have_ a favorite per say.. but.. I like Pretzels”

“Oh, that’s unexpected”

“Huh? Why?” Kihyun looks at him in surprise

Hyunwoo doesn’t turn around to face him but a small pout is present on his lips “I just thought… You’d maybe like something more.. CEO-like?”

Kihyun laughs out loud. He even tips his head back. Maybe a little tears in his eyes appearing as well. “What bread is CEO-like Hyunwoo? Oh my god” he keeps laughing at the thought of CEO-like bread.

Hyunwoo laughs as well “A Boule maybe? Or like even Ciabatta? Croissant?”

“I don’t think I can even identify those in the bakery without a label in front of them” Kihyun was calming down from the laughing. His cheeks colored a beautiful dash of pink.

“Well then when my bakery opens up, I’ll give you some maybe you’ll change your mind and get a new favorite bread” Hyunwoo chimes

“Of course! I’ll be a regular customer for sure!” Kihyun says with assurance

A soft smile appears on Hyunwoo’s face “Really? You think I can really do it?”

“Yeah. You’ve been working for me for a month or so. And things have been pretty well. I think you learn pretty fast and you always make sure you’re not burdening other people with your work. Soojin’s place in the office isn’t exactly the easiest job but you’re keeping up with things nicely.”

Whoa. Hyunwoo thinks of this as one of the biggest praises he has ever gotten in his life. He was quite nervous at the start of his job. Having to come as a temporary secretary wasn’t really his priority but he thought it would be a good thing to see how things work hands on. Kihyun usually brought him in his meetings where he could see how sales or partnerships work in general. So being told all that made him feel fulfilled.

“Thank you Sir Yoo. That means a lot to me.” the older turns to Kihyun and smiles at him directly.

Kihyun felt his heart leap at Hyunwoo’s smile. Before he can reply though (not that he knew what he was gonna say to that beautiful smile anyway) Hyunwoo was already parking in the basement of the said meeting place. He didn’t notice how his nervousness was practically gone for their whole conversation.

Hyunwoo might be quiet but he’s a very observant person. And a very reliable one too. That whole bread talk clearly calmed him down a lot.

* * *

The meeting was a success. Thankfully Kihyun didn’t feel as nervous as he expected himself to be. Turns out, Hyunwoo was a big help in assisting him through out the said meeting.

They drove back to the office with a heartily discussion about on how the meeting went. They also talked about random stuff. Like opinions on the lunch menu in the cafeteria or why is it Minhyuk is so loud and they even talk about some of the interns in other departments.

They get back to the office with most of the people already gone home for the day. Both of them decided that it was also time for them to go home as well. Since their homes are at different directions, they can’t really share a cab.

 _What a waste._ Kihyun thinks to himself. He wouldn’t have mind to talk more to Hyunwoo since today was the most they have talked about non-related work things the longest. Sure they eat lunch together most of the time but it was mostly with Minhyuk where he was the one taking charge of the conversations.

Hyunwoo waves him a goodbye as he gets into his cab first.

Kihyun’s cab arrive shortly after.

He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and looks at the screen to see Soojin texting him.

> [ Soojin ]: Kihyun!! Look at my baby, isn’t he the cutest ?! :((

Kihyun smiles at the photo. No doubt the baby resembles Soojin a lot.

> [ Kihyun ]: He is!! I hope everything is going fine with you!

> [ Soojin ]: Everything is fine! Well apart from me and Youngjae not really getting decent sleep because babies like to cry in to wee hours of the night. But other than that, we’re doing swell!

> [ Kihyun ]: I’m glad to hear that. I want to meet the baby soon!

> [ Soojin ]: Soon! I want to bring him to the office soon but that’s for another 30 days or so~

> [ Kihyun ]: take as much time as you need. If only I can go there but you know I don’t have the time. It’s always so busy here T_T

> [ Soojin ]: always the workaholic. Tsk!

Kihyun laughs. He can just imagine Soojin telling him off to relax and have time for other things that are not company related.

> [ Soojin ]: hope things there are going fine as well? Is your temporary secretary doing good?

> [ Kihyun ]: Yep! He’s doing really nice. He’s very observant and responsible. I’m glad I hired him. At first I was doubting it because I thought he was kind of overqualified but now my doubts are gone. He’s a good guy!

> [ Soojin ]: OOHHH!! That is such a high praise for you!! Maybe you like him more than a secretary huh? :>

> [ Kihyun ]: don’t be silly! We’re strictly professional.

> [ Soojin ]: so you don’t like-like him one bit?? even a little?

> [ Kihyun ]: And if I do, what difference does it make? Haha

> [ Soojin ]: then ask him out!! You haven’t liked anyone remotely like this in AGES! You deserve to get out there and date.

> [ Kihyun ]: I can’t do that, Soojin-ah

> [ Soojin ]: And why not???

> [ Kihyun ]: because I don’t date colleagues


	2. Bake it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad date that ends up well.  
> A feeling that starts to mutually grow.  
> A question left unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is delayed! I got distracted by writing another fic hhhh 
> 
> Listen to "See the Stars" by Red velvet when reading this ^^
> 
> enjoy!

Minhyuk comes slamming the door open and shouts “YOO KIHYUN!”

Kihyun isn’t really surprised at it.

Minhyuk does it a lot for no apparent reason most of the time.

Hyunwoo was very surprised the first time though. He came rushing into the office in panic thinking there was an emergency. His hair all disheveled and his heart racing like he ran 10 kilometers. Both Kihyun and Minhyuk just laughed at him though. Minhyuk even saying “cute” out loud at Hyunwoo’s reaction. The CEO had to explain to his secretary that Minhyuk does it most of the time and it’s nothing to be alarmed about. That most of the time its just him sharing gossip inside the office really and Kihyun didn’t have to time to entertain such when he was busy preparing things for the holidays.

Anyways, back to Kihyun not even sparing his loud friend a look.

“What is this shit Soojin telling me that you’re not willing to date Hyunwoo?!” Minhyuk says exasperated

Kihyun stands up and rushes to his door.

“You idiot! You want the whole office to hear you?!” Kihyun shouts back in annoyance

“Might as well announce it so everyone knows they have a fair chance, right?” and there it is, Minhyuk’s infamous smirk is displayed on his face whenever he’s up to scheming something.

“And since when did I ever tell anyone that he was off the table for everyone?” Did he ever say to the people that Hyunwoo wasn’t available? Or that he didn’t want romantic relationships in the office? Well it was his PERSONAL REFERENCE but surely he hasn’t announced that to everyone. A few hand picked people maybe since there was a time they had a little bit of truth or dare at an office party once.

Kihyun sits back down on his chair, going back to reading whatever it was he was reading before Minhyuk came barging in.

Minhyuk throws his hands in the air in defeat “Oh come on Ki! You clearly like the guy!”

Kihyun coughs in defense “Yes, as my secretary. He’s very responsible and compe-”

“Oh blah blah! Yes whatever he’s a great employee but you just ****cannot**** ignore how good looking he is?!” Minhyuk points out to the glass part of the said office where you can see Hyunwoo on his desk for a little bit.

“I told you already. I don’t date colleagues, right?”

“And super hot temporary secretary Hyunwoo isn’t an exception?” Minhyuk says again pointing at Hyunwoo’s direction. Maybe the repeated pointing can make Kihyun realize how much of a catch his secretary is.

“Minhyuk, don’t you have work to do?”

“So you won’t mind if I ask Hyunwoo out?”

_What_

“What?” Kihyun says out loud

“I’ll ask Hyunwoo out” Minhyuk repeats

“Minhyuk, aren’t you already seeing that model we hired last time? Johan or something?”

“It’s Jooheon! Ugh yes we are going out but! Hyunwoo?! I’ll keep him safe for you until you change your mind???????”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Hyunwoo is very capable of making decisions of who he wants to date. Now please can we end this ridiculous discussion already and go back to work?” Kihyun gestures to the pile of papers on his desk, waiting to be read and approved by him all.

“Okay..” Minhyuk pouts. And slowly walks to his desk. And puts his face between his hand. And pouts… And pouts even more.

Kihyun groans “Ughhhh!! What do you want now?”

Minhyuk smiles “Go on a date with this great guy I know!”

“Oh come on, a blind date? I’m literally so busy” Kihyun smacks the amount of paper stacked on his desk

“Pleaseeee!! Just this one time! I just want you to at least see people! You’re gonna die alone with your butt sticking on that chair because you do nothing but work!” Minhyuk is probably begging on his knees now

“If you don’t want to date Hyunwoo then just try going on dinner with this friend of mine, please?! I think you would get along well!” Minhyuk begs even more.

And Minhyuk will keep this up until he gets what he wants.

He was just looking out for his friend, right? His friend that hasn’t been on a formal date for 2 years now.

How did this conversation go from not dating Hyunwoo to now going on a blind date with Minhyuk’s friend?

“Fine!! Whatever!” Kihyun agrees reluctantly

“YESSSSS!” Minhyuk lets out a squeal that resembled a dolphin and hugs him tightly “I’ll text you where to meet and what time!! I promise you’re gonna have a fun time Kihyunnie!”

* * *

He does not have a fun time at all.

Kihyun wants to drink the champagne straight from the bottle.

Sure, the guy was successful. A doctor in his 30s. Nice smile, polite manners, and even good looking. At first it was good like Minhyuk said it would be. He already made a mental note to thank his friend that maybe this WAS a good time.

But not anymore.

This guy wouldn’t stop talking about his ex. His damn ex that left him 2 months ago. At first it was okay, he mentions the damn ex for a few minutes. But then minutes turn into hours and he doesn’t really want this to days if there will be a second date AND there will be no more second date. Not a chance in hell. He has to get out of here. FAST.

“God. Can you believe him?! He is such an asshole! I did-”

“Sorry I gotta go to the bathroom for a little bit okay?” Kihyun says with a strained smile and stands up in a rush

He successfully goes into the bathroom and pulls out his phone. He furiously pressed the number of the person responsible for all of this. His foot was tapping on the floor noisily while the phone rings.

The ringing has stopped, indicating that the phone has been answered “YOU IDIOT I WILL STAB YOU TOMORROW!! You better hide or else you’re done for Lee Minhyuk!”

The person on the other line is silent

“Lee Minhyuk, I am giving you the chance to apologize to me right now!” Kihyun let’s out a loud huff but Minhyuk doesn’t say anything still “What the hell? Minhyuk what are you-”

“Uhh.. Sir Yoo?”

_Wait. That wasn’t Minhyuk’s voice._

Kihyun looks at the display name of the contact. His eyes felt like they popped out of his head, mouth wide and hands shaking.

_Secretary Son Hyunwoo_

“Fuck!” Kihyun almost drops his phone on the ground

“Sir Yoo, is there any problem?” Hyunwoo says on the other line

“Oh my god Hyunwoo, I am so _so_ ** _ **so**_** sorry! This call was suppose to be for Minhyuk. I think I pressed your name by mistake in my recent calls list” Kihyun feels his face heat up in embarrassment.

Hyunwoo chuckles in response. This was the first time he hears his boss clearly flustered at a mistake he made. It was kinda cute. “Can I help you with something, Sir? It kinda sounds urgent. Well at least for Minhyuk’s life”

 _Is he teasing me? Is Hyunwoo really teasing me right now?_

“You know what, fuck it” Kihyun says to himself before replying “Hyunwoo, please help me. You just need to call me 2 minutes after I end this call. I’ll explain another time.” He was nervous, what if Hyunwoo says no? He already embarrassed himself by shouting like an idiot through the phone.

“Okay”

Kihyun feels like a ton of weight has been lifted of him

“Thank you. 2 minutes okay?” He puts down his phone and takes a deep breath. He walks back to his seat to find date ordering another bottle of wine.

_Oh god did he think we’d really spend more time here?_

“You were taking quite a while” his date says

“Yeah sorry about that, I have the need to thoroughly... uhm.. wash my hands..”

“Oh I get you! That’s completely fine” his date smiles at him

_Maybe he’s finally stopping now_

“Anyways while you were there, I remembered all the bullshit that stupid ex did to me!”

_Nope. Not stopping anytime soon. Please why is this the longest 2 minutes of my life?!_

As soon as he thinks that, his phone starts ringing from his pocket

“One moment please” Kihyun’s saving grace has finally arrived.

“Yes? Yoo Kihyun speaking?” he tries his best to act natural, like he didn’t ask for this call of help minutes ago

“Sir Yoo, this is Hyun-”

“Ah yes Hyunwoo, what was that?” Kihyun pauses for a second “Oh? Something is wrong at the office?”

“Yeah? Okay.. Sure.. I’ll be there in a few minutes” Kihyun nods in understanding, creating a one sided conversation while Hyunwoo tries his best not to laugh at the situation.

“Stay safe sir” Hyunwoo says lastly before Kihyun drops the call

Kihyun immediately stands up and gets his wallet “I am so sorry. It was nice meeting you but I have to go back to my office right now. It was a lovely evening” He tries his best not to be obvious but if someone who was friends with him could tell very well that he was just putting up a polite front

“Oh okay, maybe next time again?” his date offers

“I’m not sure when I’ll be available next. See you around I guess!” Kihyun pays for their meal just so he can get out of there sooner.

He almost runs out of that restaurant excitedly, wanting to be free of that awful situation. He gets in a cab and goes straight home. That dinner felt like more work than his actual work. He will have to make sure that Lee Minhyuk will get an earful tomorrow.

* * *

Kihyun comes in his office with a gruff. He slumps down on his chair and massages his forehead.

Last night was just really terrible in so many different ways. He secretly thinks it was a whole prank that Minhyuk set up for him. And he was looking forward to it too. He thought maybe “hey, why not give it a chance you know?” but now he knows it’s definitely not what he needed.

“Sir Yoo, here’s your coffee” Kihyun didn’t even here Hyunwoo come in while being drowned in his thoughts.

“Also here” Hyunwoo gives him a paper bag.

“What’s this?” Kihyun gets the bag and opens it to be welcomed by a delicious smell of freshly baked bread. His eyes and mouth opened in awe. He can feel himself already drooling by just the smell.

“It’s a pretzel. I remember you saying you really like it. I don’t know what dip you like so I got you several” Hyunwoo helps him clear the table and shows Kihyun the little tubs of dips. There was caramel, chocolate, cream cheese and mustard sauce.

Kihyun takes out the pretzel from the paper bag and whiffs in the smell once again. “Oh wow this looks so good” Kihyun takes a bite “AND it tastes good too!!”

He’s definitely in a better mood now. Minhyuk better thank Hyunwoo, his secretary basically saved his friend’s life.. for now at least.

“Where’d you get this? It tastes amazing!” Kihyun inspects the paper bag, trying to find the name of the store.

“I baked it” Hyunwoo says at him. Kihyun almost chokes on his pretzel.

“What?! Really?!”

“Yeah. It’s kinda my first time though. I haven’t had much practice but I’m glad you like it” Hyunwoo scratches his head. Shyly admitting that he was currently not the best pretzel maker ever.

“Like it?! Hyunwoo! I **_**LOVE**_** IT!!! I can’t believe this is your first time making one?? You must be some bread genius!” Kihyun shouts enthusiastically and dips the pretzel into the different dips that Hyunwoo has provided. He felt like a kid tasting a pretzel for the first time again.

Hyunwoo smiles at his boss. The way he eats is cute. His cheeks is puffed out like a hamster.

“Thank you. Calling me a bread genius is too much though! I’m just trying my best to bake” Hyunwoo’s ears are now red. Hopefully his boss won’t notice and tease him for it. It feels surprisingly nice to be complimented. His heart feels all warm and fuzzy from receiving it.

“Oh you’re too modest. I can’t wait for your bakery. I’m sure the other breads will taste just as amazing as this. Ah let me pay for it at least-” Kihyun reaches for his wallet but Hyunwoo stops him by holding his hand.

Kihyun is shocked and retracted his hand in instinct. His heart starts to beat fast and he can feel his face heating up.

“A-ah, s-sorry sir” Hyunwoo steps back a bit “You don’t need to pay anything. I-it’s a gift” he says in a stutter. He was feeling a bit flustered too.

Not wanting to keep the awkward atmosphere much longer, Hyunwoo bows and proceeds to go back to his desk. Right before he goes out the door he hears Kihyun.

“Thank you, Hyunwoo” and Hyunwoo turns around to see Kihyun with the brightest smile on his face. His eyes widen for a moment and he unintentionally mirrors the smile given to him and nods back in acknowledgement.

Hyunwoo sits on his office chair and clutches his face. He was smiling too much for just a simple thank you. He closes his eyes and tried to calm himself but all he can see was Kihyun’s smile.

Kihyun on the other hand is still very giddy about the delicious pretzel given to him. He snaps a picture and sends it to Minhyuk and Soojin.

> [ Kihyun ]: [ PHOTO ]
> 
> [ Kihyun ]: :P
> 
> [ Soojin ]: Ooh that looks yummy! Where did you buy it?
> 
> [ Kihyun ]: Hyunwoo baked it
> 
> [ Minhyuk ]: WHAT?!! Where’s mine?!
> 
> [ Soojin ]: Ohoo?? he baked it for you?
> 
> [ Kihyun ]: because Minhyuk here is an idiot! He set me on a blind date with a guy who can’t get over his ex.
> 
> [ Kihyun ]: you better hide Lee Minhyuk.
> 
> [ Kihyun ]: but you live today because this pretzel has saved you
> 
> [ Soojin ]: What?! Minhyuk that’s awful!
> 
> [ Minhyuk ]: Hey! I didn’t know he’d do that! I swear he’s a cool guy :/
> 
> [ Kihyun ]: well yeah he wasn’t so cool last night, I feel like I personally know his ex now on how much he talked about it. It was awful.
> 
> [ Soojin ]: Wait- how did Hyunwoo know about it?
> 
> [ Minhyuk ]: OH? Did you run into his arms to save you?! :O
> 
> [ Kihyun ]: NO. I was suppose to call you, Min. And give you an earful about how terrible the dinner was going but I pressed Hyunwoo’s number by mistake. I had to tell him to call me and fake an emergency at the office so I could ditch that guy.
> 
> [ Soojin ]: Well.. it seems destiny did it’s job kekekeke
> 
> [ Minhyuk ]: then you should still thank me! If it wasn’t for me, you won’t be having that pretzel right now! ;)
> 
> [ Kihyun ]: You’re an idiot Lee Minhyuk. You will pay for what you did!
> 
> [ Soojin ]: I miss you guys. I’ll be going back soon!! Just a month more or so~ but I’ll be dropping by for the Christmas party!
> 
> [ Minhyuk ]: oh right!! I’m so excited!! I’m gonna get Kihyun drunk as hell whahahaha
> 
> [ Kihyun ]: you’re really looking for trouble aren’t you???
> 
> [ Minhyuk ]: ;P
> 
> [ Soojin ]: then after that just a few more weeks and I’ll be back at work too!

Kihyun pauses. He realizes that Hyunwoo will have to leave sooner or later since Soojin’s maternal leave would be finished after 100 days. He kinda feels sad at the thought.

_Wait. Why am I sad? Aren’t I suppose to be happy Soojin’s going to be back?_

But getting Soojin back will mean Hyunwoo would be relieved of his temporary job. That means no more seeing Hyunwoo everyday.

Kihyun shakes his head and dismisses the thought. It’s still a month or so, that’s still plenty of time.

He looks at the opened sauces and crumbs from the pretzel scattered on his table.

_No more random talks about bread._

* * *

DAY 58

Ever since that day Hyunwoo gave that pretzel to him, Kihyun seems to crave it more than usual. Usually he didn’t have any particular thought on how pretzels were suppose to taste but none of the other bakeries could taste the same as Hyunwoo’s. He would always compare them in his mind but he would never tell his secretary that.

They’ve also grown more casual with how they talk to each other. Though sometimes there were ‘weird’ circumstances that Kihyun would catch himself enjoying it way more than he should. He would laugh at Hyunwoo’s little jokes a little bit louder with his head tipped back. Sometimes sitting to Hyunwoo in a close proximity makes him feel nervous. Like he feels more hyper aware of things around them. It was weird because it certainly didn’t feel like that before. Kihyun was no idiot, he knows he’s starting to like his secretary in a not so professional way but he just blames it on infatuation. Hyunwoo would be leaving soon anyways.

Though the thought of Hyunwoo leaving had him frowning at times. It’s not that he didn’t want Soojin back on her job but it’s just fun talking about bread with Hyunwoo sometimes. It would look weird to other people but they’ve both got comfortable with talking about bread in general since Hyunwoo was really in love with the craft and Kihyun would always indulge him in a conversation because seeing Hyunwoo talk about something his passionate about makes him smile too.

Hyunwoo on the other hand has come to terms that he has come to like Kihyun not only as his boss but also as a person. He would never tell him though because he’s strictly professional like that. Besides, he was satisfied with staying by his boss’s side. He was learning a lot about how businesses run first hand, he wouldn’t dare ask for more. He also knows its a matter of time ‘til he has to go leave his secretary job. Maybe after that he can-

“Hyunwoo?” pulled from his thoughts, Kihyun was standing beside his desk.

“Yes, Sir Yoo?”

“I need help. We’ll be having our Christmas Party soon and we need to prepare for it as early as now” Kihyun grabs an empty chair at another cubicle “Usually it would be all up to Soojin and she’d present everything to me but since you don’t know the ropes of what usually goes down, I’m going to help you, and Minhyuk for sure” he laughs a little “With of course the consultation of the HR people on everything”

“Ah, of course. I will do my best” Hyunwoo smiles at him with a toothy grin

Kihyun feels his heart do a little squeeze and coughs awkwardly “Okay. Uh.. L-let’s talk about it tomorrow afternoon” he stands up and walks away fasts. He certainly did not just blush.

* * *

DAY 70

The holiday season was always hectic. Especially since Christmas was always anticipated by consumers because of special sales and promos. Kihyun and Hyunwoo had to work over time most of the time to get things done. Meetings with other board members and collaborations left and right. Minhyuk’s team was always busy and booked having to do shoots and release new visuals for the campaigns. On top of that, they had to prepare for the internal Christmas Party that was anticipated by the employees since they think of it as a reward from the company.

Thankfully, Kihyun and Minhyuk’s team were already used to the time table given on the busy season. Hyunwoo on the other hand… had to double his efforts with how busy everyone is. It was his first time doing this job after all.

Hyunwoo had his head slumped on his table, trying to rest his eyes for a bit before going back to work. He feels himself dozing off when a sudden hot object came in contact with his cheeks. He opens his eyes to see Kihyun sitting in front of him.

“You okay there? Here have some coffee” Kihyun puts the canned coffee on Hyunwoo’s desk “Also here, some food. Sorry I only bought it at the convenient store downstairs. It’s not really proper food but I figured you needed to at least eat something.” He takes out the snacks that consisted of rice balls, some cup noodles and chicken strips. It was already 9PM and junk food wasn’t really the healthiest but they needed to boost their energy by eating even just a bit.

“Thank you Sir. You could’ve told me to buy it instead or I could’ve ordered some” Hyunwoo says as he massages his neck

“You were taking a nap. That you deserve to take by the way. Thank you for working this late. I know it’s hard for you… but you’re doing good” Kihyun takes a pair of wooden chopsticks and breaks it. He clasps his hand and mumbles a ‘thank you for the meal’ to himself and proceed to eat.

Hyunwoo follows him and eats the convenient store bought food.

“I hope you taking overtime here isn’t affecting your preparation bakery so much” Kihyun feels kind of sorry, Hyunwoo has been doing overtime work more and more lately and they still have a few more days until the said Christmas break.

“It’s part of my job to do this Sir Yoo. It’s fine. I have people to help me with the bakery preparations and they understand that I took this work and the consequences it comes with” Hyunwoo replies “Also I’m learning a lot more than I expected at this job, so it really pays off well”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that” Kihyun and Hyunwoo both let out a little laugh and continue to carry on with a light conversation while eating. It’s these little moments that Hyunwoo appreciates a lot. It makes him more fond of Kihyun as he gets to know him more.

* * *

DAY 78 : Christmas Party

The company had rented an event hall just for the party. There were lots of food and drinks, people were dressed up much fancier than they usually would and of course people were having fun left and right. It was a day all of them could relax and party as much as they want.

Kihyun just finished his speech as CEO and his employees clapped and cheered for him loud. He always tries his best to satisfy the needs of people who work hard for him, although most of the time he is strict but he never disappoints any of them. 

Soojin went as promised and even chatted with Hyunwoo. They bond over how meticulous Kihyun is as a boss. But she soon went home as she cannot leave her baby for too long.

“Waaa! Kihyunnie that was such a great speech!” Minhyuk latches himself to Kihyun

“Are you already drunk? It’s only 8PM?” Kihyun pinches his nose, the alcohol from Minhyuk is so obvious “How are you so brave to take so many shots, you’re literally a light weight”

“I am _NOT_ drunk, alsobecause I’m no kill joy! Come and take shots with us!” Minhyuk drags him to a table with people, including Hyunwoo of course. Kihyun sees him chatting up with some girls from the accounting department. Kihyun tries to shrug off that nagging feeling inside of him. Why would it be a big deal? This is a party after all and it’s not like he prohibits flirting at these events.

“Kihyunnie, you gotta catch up with us! We’ve been doing shots since earlier so you have to as well!” Minhyuk offers him TWO full shots. TWO!

Kihyun was no light weight nor coward so he takes it and drinks it straight. People around the table cheered for him, they know Kihyun was no boring CEO when it came to parties. He wanted everyone to have a good time and so did he. He even danced on the dance floor along with everyone else. Hyunwoo was having fun just watching him from the sides, laughing at how cute Kihyun is. That was until Kihyun saw him and dragged him into the dance floor. At first Hyunwoo was shy, just swaying from step to step but when he saw Kihyun dare him to dance, he want all out.

Kihyun was shocked at how Hyunwoo was good at dancing. He was hollering at his secretary’s action. He hasn’t had this kind of fun since forever. Everyone was now cheering on Hyunwoo and he clearly was enjoying it too. Hyunwoo bows as a sign that his little dance moment is over and people cheered once again for him.

Minhyuk drags Hyunwoo and Kihyun to the photo booth “Let’s take a picture!! Here wear some silly hats and stuff” Minhyuk says with a slur, pretty sure he was already tipsy. Minhyuk settles himself between the two with an arm over their shoulder. They pose 3 times for the pictures. They were laughing by the end of it and Minhyuk went running to the printer to see the results. He holds it up for the two to see.

“Look we’re so cute! Lets take another-” Minhyuk wanted to take another but people from his team called him all of a sudden and he just runs off to them while screaming a “HELL YEAH!”

Both Hyunwoo and Kihyun just laugh at him together. Kihyun was about to walk away from the booth but Hyunwoo grabs his arm.

“Let’s take a photo.. I mean while we’re here anyways” Hyunwoo KNOWS that his face is red. He’s afraid he might be pushing it but Kihyun says “Okay sure!”

They pose silly for the first two shots. Picking up funky shades and hats and some signs but for the last photo they decide just to be in their normal attire. Hyunwoo leans into Kihyun a little bit closer holding up a peace sign and Kihyun smiles a little bit wider while holding up a peace sign himself. Hyunwoo gets the printed copy and puts it in his blazer’s jacket while Kihyun gets dragged by Minhyuk to take more shots.

By the time it was 11PM. Most of the people went home and a lot of the people left were drunk out of their minds and that includes Hyunwoo himself. He was giggling at almost everything anyone would say.

“You okay Hyunwoo?” Kihyun asks him “Can you go home at this state?”

“Oh god” Hyunwoo laughs “I don’t.. I don’t think so. I’m so dizzy hahaha” he reluctantly places his forehead on Kihyun’s shoulders

“Alright it’s time to get you home” Kihyun takes out his phone out of his pocket but he remembers he doesn’t know where Hyunwoo lives

“Hyunwoo, what’s your address?”

“Huh?”

“Where do you live? I’m gonna call you a cab home”

“#22 Building, Gangnam-du, 7th floor” Hyunwoo slurs

Kihyun types in the address and realizes “WAIT- What- Hyunwoo this is the office address??”

“Oops” Hyunwoo says with a giggle

Kihyun sighs “Alright. Let’s just go back to the office and you can rest there okay?”

Hyunwoo can only nod in return, too drunk to argue

Kihyun has a hard time helping Hyunwoo. Supporting a person much taller than you and is drunk off their minds is not an easy feat. But they successfully get out of the cab and up to the office lounge. He drops Hyunwoo on the couch as gently as he could. Thankfully it was big enough for the secretary to lay on comfortably.

He gets himself a glass of water in the pantry and gets a bottled one for Hyunwoo. Kihyun gets a chair and places it near the couch.

He tries to shake Hyunwoo awake “Hey.. Hyunwoo, drink some water. You’ll feel better”

Hyunwoo sits up a bit and drinks a little but he was too tired to do it on his own, Kihyun had to support the back of his head so the older wouldn’t fall back.

“Thank you, Kihyun”

This is the first time Kihyun hears his name from Hyunwoo with no “Sir” before it. He feels like a fool grinning to himself at something so small.

“Kihyun?” Hyunwoo calls for him in a whisper

“Yes, Hyunwoo?” he looks at Hyunwoo who has his eyes closed but proceeds to talk anyway

“Thank you again for this opportunity. I hope we can stay in touch even after I leave here” Hyunwoo mumbles

Kihyun finds it cute to see this side of his secretary “Of course. I will visit your bakery a lot when it’s up. Gotta have those pretzels again!”

Hyunwoo’s face has a goofy smile on it now “Of course. There will always be pretzels freshly made for you”

They both laugh and Hyunwoo turns and looks at Kihyun directly “Maybe you know, we can also go out together? Only if you want of course”

_Go out like a date or a hang out? As what? Like friends or?… Is he asking me out or not? WHAT’S HAPPENING?????????????_

Kihyun’s mind is in a frenzy but before he can reply, he sees Hyunwoo is fast asleep on the couch. He sighs loudly. Will Hyunwoo even remember this by the time he wakes up? He goes to the couch on the other end of the room and lies down there and try to get some shut eye. Hopefully in a few hours Hyunwoo would feel better and they would be able to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happens next? will Ki accept or not? kekekeke  
> Drunk Hyunwoo is so cute right?
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or comment! Thank you so much <3


	3. Taste it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun finally tells him the answer...after 22 days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are at the last chapter!  
> please enjoy it ^^
> 
> listen to these while reading!!
> 
> pH-1 - Nerdy love  
> Standing Egg - S.C.H (Small but Certain Happiness)

Hyunwoo’s head was pounding and his throat felt dry.

_Where am I? I’m sure I didn’t go home last night._

He sits up carefully and inspects his clothes.

_Yup. Still the same party clothes._

Next he slowly inspects his surroundings. He squints his eyes and tries to figure out who that person is lying down on the other couch. It’s useless though since the person is facing away from him.

He takes a few minutes to collect himself and stand up. He takes a little peak at the person’s face, slowly and carefully. What he sees is ruffled hair, a pointy nose, and a mouth slightly open. Hyunwoo’s own features soften. His boss looked cute sleeping like this. He lets out a little giggle but then gasps out loud as he remembers what happened last night.

> _DID I?? DID I JUST ASK MY BOSS OUT?! WHILE DRUNK?!_

Hyunwoo hits his face numerous times “I guess I’m a little braver when I’m drunk huh” he keeps pacing back and forth trying to think of a solution. He does NOT want things to be awkward and he definitely doesn’t want to be fired from this job. A groan behind him interrupts his thoughts and he sees Kihyun holding his neck.

“God why did we even buy these couches? They aren’t comfy at all” Kihyun stretches his neck side to side

“Sir Yoo. I deeply apologize for causing you trouble. Thank you for bringing me here safely but you should have went home, I could have handled it-” Hyunwoo talks continuously and kept apologizing profusely and even went as far as doing a 90 degree bow.

Kihyun just shakes his head and pats Hyunwoo’s shoulders “it’s no big deal, let’s go home shall we?” and walks past him casually. Kihyun thinks he’s doing a good job of not showing how flustered he was. He remembers Hyunwoo asking him to “go out” with him.. whatever the context of that was. He wouldn’t dare ask though. And it seems like Hyunwoo doesn’t remember. It’s better that way, right?

They get into the elevator and both reach out to press the Ground floor button. Kihyun presses it first so Hyunwoo’s hand were just over his. Kihyun feels his heart beat even faster. He pulls away first and Hyunwoo does the same. It was dead silent in the elevator. Kihyun prays to any higher being out there that Hyunwoo doesn’t hear his heart beating so loudly. It felt like the longest elevator ride for both of them. Kihyun kept touching his ears hoping that it won’t be too red and Shownu keeps shuffling from one foot to another while looking at the floor like it’s the most interesting thing in the world.

The elevator finally dings, signifying that they have already reached the ground floor. The door opens and they walk out of the elavator and out of the building, still not saying a word to each other. A cab passes by and Hyunwoo hails it to stop. Kihyun, however, was still busy trying to calm his stupid heart down that he didn’t hear Hyunwoo calling to him.

“Sir Yoo? Sir?” Hyunwoo waves a hand in front of his boss’ face

“Ah sorry! W-what is it?” Kihyun gives an awkward smile back

“Please go ahead and take this cab first” Hyunwoo says as he opens the door of the cab for Kihyun

“How about you?”

“I’ll take the next one, Sir”

Kihyun nods at him “Okay, take care going home Hyunwoo”

Hyunwoo closes the door for him too and waves one last time to Kihyun before the cab drives away.

Hyunwoo lets out a big sigh and put his hand over his chest. His heart was still beating so fast. He felt like some 15 year old holding hands with their crush for the first time.

Kihyun sighs too as he sits in the cab. He tries to calm himself and think clearly. Since when did he feel this way about Hyunwoo? Was it because he was asked out? Or did he like him before this but didn’t come to realize it yet?

_He doesn’t remember anything he said last night._

The thought of Hyunwoo asking him out on some drunken stupor saddens him though. Does it mean he’s not serious? Was he just spitting out gibberish while he was inebriated? If that was the case then he shouldn’t think about it too much nor give meaning to it.

* * *

Good thing the Christmas party was close to the holiday. The next work day would be in 4 days. A short Christmas break was needed indeed. Kihyun told himself that he wouldn’t think of it too much but he catches himself thinking what he would’ve answered if Hyunwoo asked it again when he remembers. _IF_ he remembers at all. Hyunwoo hasn’t texted him nor called him about anything. And honestly why would he? It’s the holidays. He isn’t required to text his boss during off hours.

_Stop it you idiot. Of course Hyunwoo wouldn’t text you. He’s probably embarrassed until now. Or he could be resting or whatever. Yoo Kihyun just stop-_

His phone rings suddenly thinking it would be finally the person he’s been waiting for to call but instead he sees his mother’s name. (totally not disappointed at all)

“Yes mom?” He answers the call

“Kihyunnie, when are you going home for Christmas?” his mom asks

“Tomorrow morning. I just have to fix some things before I go”

“Are you bringing anyone home?” his mom asks cheekily

“M-mom!” Kihyun scolds his mom but it’s more like a scolding to himself as he thought of Hyunwoo at his mother’s question

“You know we’d welcome whole heartedly a guess you will bring over, honey” she says with a chuckle

“Maybe next time, mom”

Mrs. Yoo laughs and replies with a loving voice “Ahhh but you say that every year. My son, please go and meet people. Enjoy yourself from time to time”

“Yes mom, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

“Okay honey, take care”

Kihyun drops the call and falls on to his bed backwards. His mom got increasingly worried every year that he hasn’t gone out with anyone and has no one to bring back during the holidays. His brother was happily married and has a son. He knows Soojin, his mother, and Minhyuk were just looking out for him.

His phone rings again and he answers it mindlessly thinking it was just his mother calling again.

“Yes mom, did you forget something?”

Silence was what greeted him as a response

“Mom?” Kihyun tries to call out again

“Uhmm.. Sir Yoo?”

Kihyun sits up so fast that he got a head rush.

_That definitely isn’t mom._

Kihyun sees the name on display ‘ _Secretary Son Hyunwoo_ ’

Shit.

****SHIT!** **

****

“Sir Yoo? Are you there?” Hyunwoo’s voice rings from the phone

Kihyun inhales a breath before answering “Yes Hyunwoo. Sorry I thought it was my mother calling again. I didn’t look at the name. No one really calls me during the holidays so I just thought.. I’m blabbering. Sorry..”

Hyunwoo response with a smile though Kihyun won’t be able to see it “It’s fine Sir. I just want to ask if we can meet for a bit? I’m giving out my Christmas pastries and I thought I could give you yours since I’m already in the area”

Kihyun rushes to his closet and opens it, he hastily goes through his clothes as he tries to balance his phone between his ear and shoulder.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything? If you’re busy, I could bring it at the office next week-”

“NO!” Kihyun coughs and calms himself “No. It’s fine. You said you’re in the area? Where do you want to meet?”

“We can meet at the Alver Cafe, is that near enough?”

“Yes! I can meet you there in 20 minutes”

“Okay. I’ll see you in 20 minutes”

“Okay. See you!” Kihyun drops the call and hopefully he didn’t sound too excited. What the hell was he suppose to wear? What are they going to talk about? Hyunwoo has a gift for him?!

_OH GOD I HAVE NOTHING TO GIVE HIM?!_

Kihyun tries on several outfits. A suit and tie? Nope. Too formal. He isn’t going to a meeting. A sweater maybe and some jeans? Ah maybe that’s too casual. A turtle neck with a casual blazer? Perfect. Casual enough to look decent and casual enough to say he didn’t put too much effort.

He continues on to fix his hair, gets his stuff together and practices his apology in his brain. Though he already feels embarrassed that he has nothing to give in exchange but it’s too late to save face now.

He arrives at the cafe and lets out a big huff before pulling the door and going inside. He sees Hyunwoo sitting at a table near the corner.

“Have you been waiting long? Sorry” Kihyun says as he takes a seat across Hyunwoo

“No, I just arrived a few minutes ago myself” Hyunwoo smiles at him

Kihyun can’t help smiling back at him.

“Ah, here. Merry Christmas. Hopefully I made enough for you and your family” Hyunwoo hands him a box with a red ribbon tied around it

“Thank you. This is plenty enough. I’m sorry I don’t have anything to give back. I buy my Christmas treats back at home and give it after the holidays when I go back to work” Kihyun shyly apologizes

Hyunwoo shakes his head “It’s okay Sir Yoo. It’s no problem”

“Please call me Kihyun. We’re not at the office and we’re not working. Calling me too formally outside feels too stiffy” Kihyun jokes

“Okay. It’s no problem, Kihyun” Hyunwoo gives him toothy grin

And like reflex, Kihyun gives him a wide smile as well.

They decide to eat dinner at that cafe. Kihyun forbid work talk though, so they went on and on about the holidays, Kihyun’s family, Shownu’s family, Shownu’s bakery etc. Of course they talk about bread again, they love talking about bread like it’s some intimate thing between them.

After spending almost 2 hours eating and talking. The boys decided it was time to go home since both of them will have to travel tomorrow to their respective families. Kihyun stands outside and sees a lot of people waiting for a taxi. It’s very crowded even at this late night, people are spending time with their loved ones, looking at the pretty lights.

“Did you drive going here?” Hyunwoo asks him as they walk outside the cafe

“No.. I don’t have a car Hyunwoo. Well not yet, I bought one for my parents first. They need it more than I do anyways.”

“What a great son you are” Hyunwoo pulls out his car keys “I can give you a lift. I’m the one who asked you to meet me out anyways. It’s the least I can do for the trouble”

Kihyun pouts “I don’t want you to go out of your way”

“It will be nearly impossible to get a cab at this hour. Come on Kihyun, let me take you home” Hyunwoo doesn’t wait for Kihyun’s answer and just walks to the parking lot knowing the younger would reluctantly follow

They get into the car and Kihyun apologizes again “Sorry and thank you for this. I’ll buy my own car soon don’t worry”

“It’s no problem at all, don’t worry. Call it quits when you brought me to the office when I was drunk, okay?” Hyunwoo laughs at the memory

Kihyun laughs as well and agrees with it.

He tells Hyunwoo where to go. It wasn’t very far, it was normally a 10 minute cab ride but since it was the holidays, a lot of people were on the road as well, there was a little bit of traffic in their way.

Hyunwoo puts on some music for them to enjoy. Both him and Kihyun hum along to the Christmas songs being played on the radio.

“So you have friends in this area?” Kihyun brings up the topic

“Huh?”

“You said you were in the area because you delivered some presents to your friends?” Kihyun takes a look at the back seat and tries to look if there were other undelivered treats but there were was only one red box “I hope I didn’t take your time from delivering all the other ones?”

“Nope. I’m all done delivering them” Hyunwoo tries to bite his lips to stop himself from smiling too wide

“I think you have one more left” Kihyun signals with his thumb pointing at the red box behind them

Hyunwoo looks at the rear view mirror to see what box it was “Ah I bought a gift for my parents this morning”

“What did you buy them?”

“Just a plate set. My mother really expressed her interest in it last month so I went ahead and bought it. I think it was called Meissen or something?”

“Huh? Meissen is only sold at somewhere near Goyang? Did you drive from Goyang all the way to here?”

Hyunwoo tries to avoid the question “Do we turn right here?”

“Yes” Kihyun replies but still presses it on “Son Hyunwoo. Were you _really_ delivering pastries or??”

Hyunwoo cackles “Well I was.. but not really from this area. You got me!”

“Then you drove all the way here to give me these?” Kihyun is a bit puzzled

“Yup. I wanted to see you personally. The gift was just an excuse honestly”

“What did you want to see me for?” Kihyun turns to face Hyunwoo as the car slows down.

Hyunwoo puts the car in park “Because I want to know the answer to my question” he turns to face Kihyun and smiles “I know you remember it because I do and I was very drunk”

Kihyun gasps and his face turns red “Y-you remember?!”

Hyunwoo nods “Yes, I honestly at first I thought I didn’t want to push it on you but the awkward elevator ride silence told me that you remember it as well. And I don’t want you thinking I’m irresponsible like that and spit out whatever when I’m drunk. I meant what I said Kihyun”

Kihyun’s mouth and eyes open wide “I-I.. Hyunwoo. I..”

“You don’t have to answer it now. Don’t feel pressured about it okay? Whatever your answer is, I will respect it. I know this isn’t appropriate for me to do since you’re my boss but I’ll be leaving in a few weeks and I think I’ll regret it if I don’t say anything to you before I go”

Kihyun unfastens his seat belt and gets out of the car. He stands outside with the car door still open, holding the box of pastries Hyunwoo gave him “I’ll tell you. After Christmas! If you made me wait to tell that you remember then you’ll have to wait for my answer as well!” Kihyun gives a little smirk and closes the car door

“I’ll be waiting then!” Hyunwoo shouts while Kihyun walks into his apartment

That night, Hyunwoo can’t help but be nervous and excited at Kihyun’s answer. He can’t help smile to himself while driving on his way home. Kihyun was a little tease and maybe he does deserve that treatment but he can barely stop himself from feeling giddy.

* * *

Kihyun has finally arrived home to his parents house. It was a nice change of scenery from the never ending tall buildings in gangnam. His mother greeted him warmly with a hug and his father did the same. He hands over the gifts and a box of treats. Hyunwoo gave him a lot more than he could possibly finish on his own, so he decided to split it in half and bring some over to his parent’s place.

Dinner was great. He really missed his mom’s cooking. He ate to his heart’s content. He opens the box of treats for his parents to see the different kind of pastries in it. His parents are in awe at all the delicious kinds of treats.

“This is so good! Where did you buy it?” his mom asks while munching on a chocolate cookie

“Ah it’s from my temporary secretary. He’s a baker and he plans to make his own bakery soon” Kihyun munches on an almond cookie

“Well tell him thank you because these are really wonderful” his father replies

Kihyun chuckles “I’ll make sure it gets to him”

After dinner, they exchanged presents and went on to watch some TV until it was getting late. His parents already resigned themselves to sleep while Kihyun was still sitting on his old desk, reminiscing at the old objects that were display.

He sees his phone light up and hears a notification tone, telling him that someone has texted him.

> [ Secretary Son Hyunwoo ]: Merry Christmas, Kihyun! :)
> 
> Kihyun inevitably smiles at the message
> 
> [ Kihyun ]: Merry Christmas to you too, Hyunwoo!
> 
> [ Secretary Son Hyunwoo ]: You’re still up? I hope I didn’t wake you with my text
> 
> [ Kihyun ]: Nope. I was just fixing something at home.
> 
> [ Kihyun ]: My parents really liked your cookies by the way. They said thank you for them :D
> 
> [ Secretary Son Hyunwoo ]: Tell them it’s no problem. I’m glad they liked it.
> 
> [ Kihyun ]: <Photo attached> look it’s close to nothing left hehe
> 
> Hyunwoo can imagine Kihyun’s eyes form a crescent shape as he smiles while eating the cookies he gave
> 
> [ Secretary Son Hyunwoo ]: Not to be too straight forward but
> 
> Kihyun feels his heart beating loudly again
> 
> [ Secretary Son Hyunwoo ]: It would be great to get my answer now :)

Kihyun falls flat on his pillow and screams in it. Hopefully the pillow was enough to muffle his loud voice and not wake his parents up. Maybe he can pretend to have fallen asleep and reply to Hyunwoo in the morning instead. But it seems fate doesn’t side with him because his phone is ringing, jolting him from his position.

> ** **Calling : Secretary Son Hyunwoo** **

Kihyun nervously answers it “H-hello?”

“Hi” Hyunwoo replies

“Hi..” Kihyun finds himself saying as well

It was silent for a minute, both of them getting too shy to initiate a conversation

“Kihyun?” Hyunwoo starts

“Yeah?”

“Merry Christmas”

“Merry Christmas to you too”

Silence was present between them again but Hyunwoo breaks the silence once again

“Will you go out with me?”

Kihyun shouts “Y-yah!!” then covers his mouth in shock “Y-you! You’re teasing me again!”

Hyunwoo gives out a triumphant laugh “Hmmm? What if I tell you I’m serious?”

Kihyun bites his lower lip, thinking of a rebuttal but Hyunwoo beats him to it

“Because I am” Hyunwoo says with a serious voice

“Hyunwoo…”

“I get it. Christmas still isn’t over right?” and he’s already back to teasing again “Goodnight Kihyun”

“Goodnight Hyunwoo” Kihyun nods and even gives a little giggle. He drops the call and falls back to his bed, closing his eyes and feeling his heart beat fast lulling him to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

It’s been 3 days since Christmas day and the phone call. 3 days since Hyunwoo brought up the question to him. It was back to work for them, corporate life was always so busy even after the holidays because after Christmas it’s gonna be the New Years. Kihyun arrives at the office early, trying to get ahead of his work load. No one was really there yet, after all, going back to work after the holidays was difficult for anyone. He passes by Hyunwoo’s desk and he remembers the phone call once again.

_“Will you go out with me?_

_What if I say I’m serious?_

_Because I am”_

Kihyun feels a blush covering his cheeks already and snaps himself out of it. He walks fast to his desk as if he can run away from his own feelings. He gets buried in his work immediately as soon as he sits down. Time passes by as more and more people come into the office but he was already in the rhythm of getting things done when a cup of coffee was placed near his desk.

“Thanks Hyunwoo” Kihyun doesn’t spare him a glance, too busy with the papers he was reading. Hyunwoo knows better than to disturb Kihyun’s flow with work, so he only bows in acknowledgement and leaves the room.

By lunch time, Hyunwoo passes out cookies for his colleagues as well. Minhyuk giving him an exaggerated hug by draping himself over Hyunwoo saying “Oh these are heaven sent! Thank you so much Hyunwoo!”

Hyunwoo knocks on Kihyun’s desk to get Kihyun’s attention.

“Sir Yoo, it’s time for lunch, are you going to join us?” Hyunwoo asks him

“I’ll eat a bit later, you guys go ahead. I want to finish these are early as possible” Kihyun looks at him briefly but proceeds to go back typing on his computer.

A little bit later, Hyunwoo sees that Kihyun still hasn’t eaten his lunch. It was already 2 PM and yet his boss would only walk out to go to the bathroom.

Kihyun feels exhausted. Making year end reports and tallying everything from the whole year is always a lot of work. He rests his eyes for a little bit. Crossing his arms on the table and resting his head on it. A few minutes wont hurt. He hears a knock on his door and it opens but no one calls out. He tries to wait a bit more for the person to say something but instead he hears something being placed on his desk and the door being closed gently. He turns his head to right and sees a paper bag with a note on it.

> Please eat. You’ve worked hard^^

He knows whose this messy handwriting belongs to. He opens the bag and eats the sandwich in it. Chicken sandwich. Of course, Hyunwoo would always pay attention to little details like this to know what kind of food he likes. He eats the sandwich happily while going back to work.

* * *

DAY 88

The days continue like that, everyone is on busy mode because they have to report to the higher ups that they did well for the year. There’s always year end individual evaluations too. Everyone’s on the edge with their own worries.

Hyunwoo and Kihyun haven’t really had a whole conversation since work resumed. Kihyun only ate lunch with them once because Minhyuk forced him to. And even at that instance, he was eating like he was in a race and rushed back to work.

Minhyuk pats Hyunwoo’s shoulders “It’s okay. He’s usually like this at year end days, he has to evaluate everyone and present everything to the board meeting. He feels extremely pressured every time.”

Hyunwoo can only nod in acknowledgement. He can’t even begin to think how pressured Kihyun feels being the CEO. Doesn’t mean his worries goes away though. As both his secretary and friend, he wants to do more to help Kihyun.

“What does Soojin usually do around these times?” He asks Minhyuk for advice

“Hmmm” Minhyuk pouts and thinks hard “Nothing that you haven’t done before. I see you buying him lunch and organizing everything for it to be easier for him to read”

“So is there nothing I can do better?” Hyunwoo finds himself pouting now

Minhyuk lets out a sigh “Kihyun likes to do a lot of things by himself because he has a certain way of doing it. Soojin would only always give what he asked so that things could be easier for him.”

Hyunwoo wants to do more though. It’s clear that his boss was a workaholic from the start but he can’t just stand by like this.

The next day, Hyunwoo arrives earlier than he normally does. He tries to be earlier than Kihyun but alas, the CEO is already looking through the stacks of papers on his desk. Tomorrow was the presentation for the board meeting after all. And it looks like he’s wearing glasses today. Cute.

Hyunwoo knocks on the door but doesn’t wait for Kihyun to respond. He drops another paper bag on the desk, waiting for Kihyun to notice it or at least acknowledge him.

But work is definitely a strong opponent so Hyunwoo had to cough loudly

“Sir Yoo?”

“Yes Hyunwoo?” Kihyun looks at him “Oh, you’re early”

“I brought you some pretzels” Hyunwoo points to the paper bag

Kihyun can’t fight off the smile on his face and opens the bag. He proceeds to inhale the whiff of the freshly baked pastry.

“Thank you! These are honestly the best. I didn’t even had time to eat breakfast today because I woke up later than supposed to”

Hyunwoo figures just as much. Kihyun would go home late and arrive earlier than anyone.

Hyunwoo’s face frown in worry even more “Ah then I should’ve bought you a real meal and not just this”

“Ah no! This is more than enough. My favorite pretzels! Thank you again Hyunwoo” Kihyun eats the pretzel in delight, showing Hyunwoo how much he appreciates the effort of having to bake it for him.

“Let’s do our best for tomorrow” Hyunwoo says with his fist up, trying to cheer on Kihyun

Kihyun nods and does the same with his fist “Fighting!”

“Fighting!” Hyunwoo repeats and excuses himself to his area.

* * *

The board meeting went along smoothly. Kihyun feels like a giant boulder has been lifted of his shoulders. He can finally take it a little slower now or at least at a normal pace. He was greeted with an applause from his employees when he comes back to the office from the meeting. He bows to everyone in acknowledgement and tells them that all of them did a great job.

He slumps back in his office chair, wanting to sleep the whole day off even if it’s just 1PM. The meeting was nerve-wracking and he felt like he’s been drained of everything. But the thought of going home early was too good to be true as Minhyuk comes barging in his office again.

“KIHYUNNIEEEEE~”

Kihyun rolls his eyes “What is it?”

“Tsk. Don’t roll your eyes at me” Minhyuk says but he also rolls his eyes in return

“What do you want, Minhyuk?” Kihyun massages his forehead, preparing for the impending headache Minhyuk will give him

“Hyunwoo’s leaving in 10 days! We have to plan a party or something!”

Kihyun looks at his calendar and realizes that it’s only a week left ‘til Hyunwoo has to leave and Soojin will be coming back as his secretary “Ahhh.. You’re right”

“Everything okay there, Ki?” Minhyuk pokes fun at him by knocking gently on his head

Kihyun gets irritated and slaps Minhyuk’s hand away “everything is fine thank you”

Minhyuk can see right through his friend. He knows the CEO will miss his temporary secretary and that he likes him more than Kihyun lets on.

“How about a simple pizza party? But it will be a surprise! In the cafeteria!”

“Okay. Sounds good to me. We’ll order it for the afternoon snack?” Kihyun puts it in his notes so that he can remember

“Yup yup! That’s the plan” Minhyuk mocks him with a salute

“What’s the plan?”

Both Minhyuk and Kihyun turn to face the door to see Hyunwoo standing there staring at them

“O-oh! It’s nothing dearest Hyunwoo! I’ll be going now~” Minhyuk waves at them as he skips out to his own desk

“Did you need something, Hyunwoo?” Kihyun hides his sticky note reminder for the surprise

“Ah, I was just wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me since everyone else ate already?” Hyunwoo takes out his phone to show Kihyun the time. It was already 1:30 PM and right on cue, Kihyun’s stomach growls in hunger.

“Damn you’re right, let’s go. I’m super hungry!” Kihyun rubs his stomach and stands up from his chair.

“What were you and Minhyuk talking about? Is it another meeting?” Hyunwoo asks while they walk down the street to eat some lunch

“Nah, it’s just uh.. a plan to.. when to visit Soojin and the baby!” Kihyun nervously responds

“Oh, okay” Hyunwoo shrugs it off

They eat lunch together, talking about how the meeting went and even gossiping at how irritating the other board directors are. It was a fun pick-me-up lunch that they both enjoyed.

* * *

[ Minhyuk ]: go down now, things are ready!

Kihyun stands from his position and walks over to Hyunwoo’s table.

“Hey Hyunwoo, got a minute? Can you come with me for a second?”

Hyunwoo follows Kihyun as he walks to the elevator “Is there a problem, Sir?”

“Uhh.. No. Just want to talk a bit”

“In the cafeteria?”

“Yes… at the cafeteria” Kihyun tries to not make it obvious that they were hiding something. Everyone in the department has gone to prepare things already. Hopefully Hyunwoo just thinks of it as an early dismissal.

“Hey Kihyun?” Hyunwoo turns to face him in the elevator “I really enjoyed and learned a lot with my stay here”

Kihyun gulps “Y-you’re welcome. I’m glad I could help.”

Hyunwoo now stands in front him but Kihyun refuses to look at him straight “I mean it, thank you for everything”

But before Kihyun can reply, the elevator doors open and everyone shouts a “SURPRISE HYUNWOO!”

Hyunwoo being surprised, turns around and looks at all the people at his department holding balloons and pizzas placed on the table. They even have a big ass card that has all their messages for him. He feels incredibly touched by the gesture. 100 days felt so quick even if there were long days because of the stress and workload but he wouldn’t trade that experience for anything else.

“You didn’t have to stay up and clean you know. It’s your last day. You shouldn’t be doing this” Kihyun and Hyunwoo were left at the cafeteria to tidy things up while everyone else went home. Thankfully there wasn’t much of a mess but they all left at the same time.. claiming there was a ‘thing’ they forgot to do.

_Minhyuk.. that little shit he planned this one too_

Kihyun definitely knows that Minhyuk would be a little devil and leave the two of them like this.

“It’s fine. I already got free food and this cute card from all of you. The least I can do is do the cleaning up”

Hyunwoo has always been the gentleman and a responsible colleague. It’s one of his greatest qualities. A quality that Kihyun really liked personally.

After finishing cleaning up the pantry, they go back upstairs to take their things. Hyunwoo’s few belongings were already placed in a box, leaving no traces of himself behind. He doesn’t want to inconvenience Soojin when she goes back to using her desk, it was hers anyways.

“Ready to go?”

Hyunwoo sees Kihyun at his office door, leaning on the hinge, holding his hand with one hand

“You didn’t have to wait for me, Sir”

Kihyun is amazed at how Hyunwoo could easily be in professional mode but then be a big tease when they were out of the office. Kihyun has big respect for people who are professional.

“I wanted to. Remember I wanted to talk?”

“So that wasn’t an excuse to lure me at the cafeteria?”

“Hmm.. It was but I still do want to talk to you”

They get into the elevator quietly and press the G button.

“You know” Kihyun starts “I don’t date colleagues”

Hyunwoo feels his heart drop to the floor.

He thinks

_Ah so this is it.._

Kihyun felt a bit mean for doing this but it was fun to do the teasing for once “But since you’re officially relieved from your job..”

Hyunwoo realizes he’s a fool. A fool that has a silly smile on his face.

“Yes, I would like to go out with you, Hyunwoo” Kihyun looks at Hyunwoo straight in the eyes and the older’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his eye socket.

“What? Really? You’re not joking?” Hyunwoo puts a hand over his chest, he feels like his heart was going to leap out of his chest

“Yah! Why are you so surprised? Weren’t you the one who asked me? Three times might I add” Kihyun gives him a light tap on the head

“Yeah but I don’t know.. I thought you forgot to be honest”

“Hmm.. I just thought it would be fun to tease you a bit. To call it even?”

Kihyun walks out of the elevator and stops to face him.

Hyunwoo pouts at the younger “We can only call it even if you say it 3 times too”

“3 times what?”

“That you like me and that you would go out with me” A smirk on Hyunwoo’s face proudly shows itself

“E-excuse me! I didn’t say I like you! I just said I would go out with you!” Kihyun corrected him, he’s the one sporting a pout now

Both of them chuckle at their antics. They feel like those teenagers they saw in the cheesy rom-com movies when they were younger.

“Fine!” Kihyun scoffs and puts his hands up, counting to two fingers

“Son Hyunwoo, I accept your request. I will go out with you” he folds one finger and takes a deep breath once again

“I, Yoo Kihyun, will go out with you” he shakes his little fist signifying that he’s done his part

Hyunwoo can’t fight off the flowers blooming in his chest. Out of all the experiences he had in this building, Hyunwoo decides that this one was the best out of them all.

* * *

The bell by the door rings, announcing that someone has entered the bakery.

“Hey there big bear, you ready to go?” Kihyun leans on the counter beside the cashier.

“Yep. Just let me turn off the lights in the kitchen and we’re good to go” Hyunwoo goes into the kitchen and double checks everything before turning off the lights. He hands Kihyun a white box.

“What’s this?”

“Some new things I thought of adding to the store and your usual pretzel”

Kihyun opens the box to see pizza bread, donuts and some other pastries “Oh these look great!”

“You think so?” Hyunwoo locks the door of the bakery and holds Kihyun’s hand in his

“Of course! I bet you’re customers would love these. I can already feel myself drooling over these” They walk slowly, admiring the lights of the city. It was still pretty cold since it was late in February. It’s been more than a month since they agreed to go out with each other. Little movie dates, walks in the park, and sometimes even kitchen dates where Kihyun would cook and Hyunwoo would bake. Hyunwoo’s bakery was doing good, having already regular customers and of course people from the office came often as well. Minhyuk even brought his boyfriend with him there too.

“What’cha thinking of you big goof?” Kihyun squeezes the older’s hands with his

“Just thinking how thankful I am that you hired me as your temporary secretary”

“Aishh.. You’re still going on about that..”

Hyunwoo stops walking and holds Kihyun’s face with his free hand “Because I really am thankful. I got what I wanted.. and more” Hyunwoo kisses Kihyun’s forehead

“You’re such a sap!” Kihyun looks at him eye to eye “but I love that about you”

Hyunwoo feels his heart flutters because no matter how long it has been, Kihyun would always make him feel loved like no one else did.

“And I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading a whole 3-chaptered fic!  
> Hope Baker!Hyunwoo and CEO!Kihyun has brought a smile on your face :D
> 
> Please let me know what you think!! Any feedback would be great (since this is my first time writing multi-chaptered fic, I would want to make improvements before doing the next one) I tried my best to make the chapters and upload them as soon as I can but personal things were taking up my time (like getting distracted watching kdramas lol) but I tried my best to make this fic enjoyable :)
> 
> I may or may not have a part 2 spin off / bonus for this? :>

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking your time for reading!!  
> It's been long since I've written (again lmao) and of course it's going to be ShowKi :)))  
> This was suppose to be a one-shot but u know what I thought fuck it let's try our very first chaptered fic hahahaha and here we are !! :))))))
> 
> I hope you stay tuned in for the next chapter!  
> I don't know if I ended this chapter right? hehehe
> 
> P.S. thank you to Nicole for entertaining my weird bread questions!! 
> 
> Please drop a comment or kudos! Please share me your thoughts / opinions!  
> I would appreciate any feedback <3


End file.
